My Little Pony: War in the Underground
by The Horned Reaper
Summary: Evil is good... El mal es bueno...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Esta historia nos trasladara a conocer el lado malvado y como se vería desde su perspectiva. El guardián (Protagonista) se sitúa en lo profundo de la tierra y tiene que defenderla de los héroes de Equestria que vienen de la superficie, para así poder conquistar el mundo de los Ponis (o más bien destruirlo por completo). También tendrá que conquistar a los villanos de Equestria que han bajado de la superficie porque nosotros somos su competencia y así tener total control del mundo. Esto rompe el esquema de la mayoría de las historias, basándose en ser "el malo".

IT'S GOOD TO BE BAD…


	2. Desde abajo

Capítulo 1: Desde abajo.

En un futuro lejano, donde la paz y la armonía reinan, las cosas no andaban mejor para un pony, después de mil años de coronar a la Princesa Twilight, el reino se veía más hermoso que nunca era un lugar apacible y bello hasta que…

-¡Princesa! Noticias desde el sur de Equestria!... Su alteza - Entra un soldado real muy agitado, parece que hubiera corrido varios kilómetros hacia el castillo.

-¿Si?- Pregunta la princesa Celestia.

-Nos avisan de comportamientos extraños bajo la superficie. No sabemos lo que pasa pero seguro que no será nada agradable cuando salga.

-¿Bajo la superficie?- Se pregunta Celestia hasta que abre sus ojos como platos y llama a sus guardias ordenándoles que llamen al nuevo capitán de la guardia real de esa época, Skybird Trill,

Después de unos minutos viene el capitán:

-¿Su alteza?

-Mande un grupo de exploradores al sur de Equestria, y oculten bien la prisión de piedra de Discord, por nada del mundo debe saber que Discord sigue aquí, si es lo que creo que es… Equestria estará en serio peligro.

-¿Pero quién su majestad?

-Solo haga lo que le digo.

-¡Si, su majestad!- Saliendo de la habitación a galope rápido se topa con un guardia.

-¿Que paso?- le pregunta el guardia al capitán.

-No lo sé, pero si la princesa esta tan asustada, debe ser algo muy importante.

Luego de eso, los caballeros y nobles, hasta incluso ladrones y asesinos, fueron llamados a un consejo con la princesa Luna, ya que la princesa Celestia estaba muy agitada por la noticia al sur.

-Comencemos la reunión, cada pony con un arma debe ser reclutado, a ir al subterráneo de inmediato, el enemigo más fuerte se ha desatado de las penumbras del infierno.- Dice la Princesa Luna.

-Pero si es un enemigo tan poderoso, ¿porque no utilizan los elementos de la armonía, y lo encierran en una prisión de piedra como a Discord?- Dice un simple noble.

-El enemigo esta vez, no es como Discord, ni como Chrysalis o el Rey Sombra, este SI es un verdadero peligro para Equestria, él no la va a dominar, el, la va a aplastar, por favor, necesitamos su ayuda, desde los ladrones hasta los caballeros, necesitamos a cada uno de ustedes, les pregunto: ¿Quieren ver arder Equestria?

-¡NO!- Dijeron los ponis de todas las clases, al unísono.

-Entonces acompáñenos en esta cruzada y derrotemos a este enemigo, si nos sobrepasa abremos perdido.

-Su alteza, le prometo que nosotros los nobles, no le fallaremos.

-Nosotros tampoco su majestad, solo somos simples ladrones, pero utilizaremos nuestro ingenio para destrozar a este enemigo.

-También nosotros, los asesinos, asaltaremos a ese enemigo. Nos camuflaremos bien en la oscuridad del subterráneo.

-Y con todo nuestro apoyo Su alteza real, la guardia y el ejército estamos en la guerra.

-Bien… está decidido.- Dijo Luna concluyendo la reunión.

Mientras tanto en el subterráneo.

-El mal… ha desaparecido de mi preciosa tierra, el horror y el pánico ya no están aquí, ¿Cómo puede ser que el inútil de Discord haya sido capaz de darle mis tierras a unas simples princesas pony?

El caos se ha extinguido y también los gritos de dolor y penumbra de los ponis de los que alguna vez tuve la oportunidad de torturar con mi camarada Discord.

BAH… ahora tendré que empezar desde abajo- Dice un hombre alto, color rojo, con un cabello esplendoroso, y muy guapo, era el enemigo que hablaba Luna. Era el guardián de las tinieblas que había vuelto tras un buen tiempo.

-Craneun ino factore- Conjura el Guardián cuando abre un pórtico, que atraía a las criaturas del otro mundo a este, cuando de ahí sale un hombre alto, igual que él, de color verde, orejas puntiagudas y ojos rojos, como la sangre.

-La guerra ha empezado- Dice el Guardián- Celestia… Luna… prepárense.


End file.
